Getting Started with Trove
<< Back to the Guide listing 'Helpful Links' *'Command list' *'FAQ by sliverbaer' 'Camera and Movement' Your camera is moved using your mouse. You should notice a reticle in the center of your screen which allows you to easily see where your abilities will be targeted. By default you move using the W''', '''A, S '''and '''D '''keys where '''W '''is '''forward, A '''is '''left, D '''is '''right '''and '''S '''is '''back. You can additionally dodge by pressing either the left shift '''key or the '''middle mouse '''button. You can interact with some objects in the world using the '''E key. Typically, if something can be interacted with, it will state that in its tool-tip which will be displayed when you hover over it. The User Interface & Controls The user interface is primarily composed of your action bar, the quick menu and the Star bar. * The action bar - The action bar is the area at the bottom middle of your screen that provides you with a quick reference for your health level, energy level, ability buttons, play mode, hub button and experience bar. ** Health level - Your health level is indicated by the Red Orb '''found on the upper-left of the action bar. As your health depletes from taking damage the orb becomes transparent with the filled part indicating the amount of health you have left. ** '''Energy level - Your energy level is indicated by the Yellow Orb found on the upper-right of the action bar. Energy is used to activate your special abilities. Like your health level, your energy level becomes transparent as it depletes and the filled portion indicates your remaining energy. ** Ability buttons - These buttons act as a quick reference for the hotkeys that your abilities and items that are equipped. M2 (right-click) is always your second ability, 1''' is your special attack and '''2 is your Ultimate attack. Your Flasks will always be bound to Q'''. Certain items may only be equipped in build mode and others may only be equipped in adventure mode. ** '''Play mode - Your play mode is indicated by an icon at the center-top of your action bar. If the icon is a sword that indicates that you are currently in adventure mode and if it is a hammer that indicates that you are currently in build mode. You can't attack while in Build mode, and you may not build while in Adventure mode. Like the ability buttons it also acts as a quick reference for the hotkey to switch modes. ** Hub button - Holding H''' will teleport you to a random Hub World. There's no current way to set which Hub you teleport to. ** '''Experience bar - The experience bar at the bottom center serves as a quick reference for your current level and how close you are to reaching the next level. As it fills from right to left you are getting closer to the next level. The maximum level is 20. You can also view your current progress by typing /exp into chat. * The quick menu - The quick menu is located in the upper-left and looks like a box with an hotkey and lines on it. If you press the hotkey, ESC, it will open the quick menu providing you with some other menu options including the store, the character menu, your inventory, the basic crafting menu, your friends list and the basic hotkey list. There are other ways to get to these menus as well. * C''' will open your Character Menu. You can view your Character Level, Mastery Level, and equipment from here. * '''V will open the basic Crafting Menu. * B '''will open your Inventory. * '''N '''opens the Store , where you can spend your Cubits and Credits. * '''M opens the Map. You can view what Biome you're in and what zones are around you. * I''' opens the recipes, mounts, allies and styles menu. From here you can see which styles and recipes you know, and which ones you need to learn. * '''O opens the Friend's List, where you can view which friends you've added, add friends, and see who is online. You can choose to join the world a friend on your list is visiting if they're online. * P''' opens your Clubs List. Here you can view clubs you're a member of, and see who is online. You can also visit your club worlds, or leave a club world from this menu. * '''The Star bar - This bar indicates how close you are to filling up the star bar for the day. Once the star bar has been filled for the day it will disappear until you are eligible to fill it again. There is additionally some status text displayed in the upper-left corner. 'Combat' Getting started with combat is pretty simple. You have 100 energy and varying health based on your level and the items that you have equipped. *Your basic attack is triggered by Left clicking and has unlimited use. You may press and hold the left mouse button to continually use your basic attack. *Your primary ability is attached to your mouse's Right click and it consumes, and requires energy. *The 1''' key is used for your secondary ability which also consumes, and requires energy. *The final ability is assigned to the '''2 key and it is your ultimate ability. Like the former two abilities it also consumes, and requires energy. While hitting always move when hit, so you wont die or get hurt! Jumping no longer requires energy, but will stop your energy regeneration until you land. Dodging (shift or the middle mouse button) requires and consumes energy. You will dodge in the direction that you are moving. For more information regarding advanced combat tactics and strategies visit the Advanced Combat page. Classes Trove currently has fifteen classes; At the beginning you can select one class to start off with. The classes being Knight, Gunslinger, Fae Trickster, Dracolyte, Neon Ninja, Candy Barbarian, Ice Sage ', 'Shadow Hunter, Pirate Captain, Boomeranger, Tomb Raiser, Lunar Lancer, Revenant, Chloromancer and Dino Tamer . Other classes need to be unlocked through the Class Coin, which players will get through the Daily Loot Chest and Mastery. Each class has different basic and special attacks. More information on their attacks can be reviewed while in the game by opening the Character window using the C''' key. Loot Defeated enemies will sometimes drop loot for you. Bosses in Lairs and Dungeons will always drop a chest that will have loot in it for you. You can pick up items that drop by pressing '''E while your reticule is over them, or you can press and hold E''' to loot all dropped objects that are nearby. Some dropped objects are looted automatically, like Glim & Shadow Key Gems & Fragments. If you would like to drop an item, just drag it from your inventory to the game world. If the item you are dropping is part of a stack of items, a prompt will appear asking how many of that item you would like drop. You may also deconstruct items to get flux, which allows you to upgrade your items — a better choice in most cases. More information on the Upgrading Items page. '''Building To enter build mode press the Tab key, if you would like to return to adventure mode, press the Tab key again. In build mode you can place and remove blocks, decorations, workstations and other interactive items. You will notice a "ghost" image of the currently selected item's shape appear on-screen. The steps below outline how to place an item. *You must first drag the desired item(or block) onto your action bar from your inventory. *Select the item you wish to use by pressing the hotkey that is above the button for the item you wish to place. *After an item (or block) is selected you place it by left-clicking with your mouse. You may remove items or blocks by pressing and holding the right-click button on your mouse to use your Lasermancy skill. 'Exploration' Feel free to explore the world, but beware, worlds end abruptly in an ocean. If you fall off into this ocean, known as the Sea of Regret, you will be killed. There are smaller oceans in the world as well, though, and you can feel free to explore those. There are many worlds for you to explore and each world can be somewhat expansive. 'World types' *'Club Worlds' - These are worlds created and administered by other players. **In order to join a club world, you must be invited to the club by the creator or someone who is administered the power to invite other players into the club world. **To create a Club, players need to craft a Club Card at the Builder's Crafting Bench with 100 Formicite, 300 Shapestone, and 100 Glim. Using the Club Card from the Hotkey you assign it will allow you to name and create your club world. *'Adventure Worlds' - These worlds are created on demand and last as long as they are occupied, or have recently been occupied. Each Adventure World will have a recommended level displayed when you hover the reticule over it. *'Hub worlds' - These, as their name implies, are used as hubs for community activities and feature many basic items you will use. They, like adventure worlds, are spun up on demand. For more information regarding worlds go to the Worlds page. The Tutorial Adventure When you first start Trove, you may be looking for some guidance. After creating your player name and choosing your starter character, you're thrown into the Tutorial world with some help. The first thing you should do is go up to the Barbershop, 'the vanity with a mirror to your right. Here you can choose your skin tone, face type, hair style, hair color, and eye color. These can be changed at any time later at any Barbershop. After that, instructions (tooltip) will appear at the top right corner. Follow the instructions which include moving with the W,A,S,D keys and killing an enemy. Next, they would teach you how to get to the hub by pressing and holding the "H" keys. Once you are at the hub, you would enter your first every adventure portal! After entering the Novice Adventure portal, more instructions will bring you through the basics of other the things like using cornerstones, using flasks, going to build mode and crafting some basic things. {The Tutorial Adventure was originally this: (When you first start Trove, you may be looking for some guidance. After creating your player name, you're thrown into the Tutorial world without much help. The first thing you should do is go up to the 'Barbershop, 'the vanity with a mirror to your right. Here you can choose your skin tone, face type, hair style, hair color, and eye color. These can be changed at any time later at any Barbershop.After that, read the signs and follow their tips. Run through the lava, using potions ('Q) as needed. Refill your Flasks at the Rejuvenation Station by pressing E'. You'll need to build a way up to get out, so switch to Build Mod with ('TAB) and practice placing blocks and Jumping (Space). Once you've climbed out, you're almost done! Look for a cornerstone, a dark grey 16 x 16 square with a "?'''" sign. Cornerstones with "!" have already been claimed, so you'll need to keep looking. When you find an unclaimed one, use '''E to claim it as your own. The default house will spawn. At first you'll only have the Crafting Bench, Class Changer, & Rejuvenation Station in your home, but you can create more useful items later. Your last task to exit the Tutorial world is to create a Hub portal, and you'll need Shapestone and Glim to make it. Switch to Build Mode and use your right-click ability (Lasermancy) to mine up the purple Shapestone to the left of your new home. You'll need 20 Shapestone and 10 Glim to craft the Hub Portal, so you'll need to look around. It's time to start exploring! Press M''' to look at the map, and make sure you don't fall off into the ocean! Leave the peaceful green zone behind and head into the purple undead hills area. The materials you need will be here. Destroying grasses and enemies will net you the Glim you need. Shapestone will be found in the ground and will need to be mined up. Be careful not to fall in holes too deep, or you'll have to build your way out of them! While in this world, you'll probably run into your very first Lair. Did you notice a bar with a star popping up in the upper right corner? That means there's a Dungeon or Lair nearby for you to conquer! Find the entrance and venture inside, and beat up the skeleton or viking boss. This Lair is the easiest one you're ever going to find, with no twists or turns and only one enemy inside to fight. When you defeat the Lair boss, a chest will spawn. Attack the chest until it explodes and get the loot inside! Once you've collected the Shapestone and Glim you need, head back to your house or claim another Cornerstone (which will move your original Cornerstone to the new plot). The Crafting Bench should be just inside your house, and you can activate it with '''E. Click on the Hub Portal in the menu, click craft, and voila! Place your new Hub Portal somewhere on your Cornerstone. Switch to Build Mode. If it's not already on your hotkey bar, you can open your inventory with I''' and drag it to any hotkey. Then press the associated button (1-8) and right click to place. Hold '''E and you'll be teleported to a Hub World!)} 'Your First (Real) Adventure' In the Hub world that you enter there will be a large white tower with some glowing portals on it directly North of where you spawn. Each portal represents a different difficulty Adventure world. The difficulties, in order of difficulty, are Novice, Adept, Elite, Master, and Uber-1. Each portal lists some recommended levels for when you should enter them in their tooltip. Due to recent EXP changes, you should pay attention to these. * Dark Green - Fae Wilds. * Blue - Sea of Tranquility. * Dark Purple - Neon City. * Dark Red - Dragonfire Peaks. * Red - Desert Frontier. The name further differentiates that instance of the biome. Each name is tied to a specific terrain type within that biome class. Quests are the main objective in Adventure worlds. If you did the tutorial, you probably already ran into a quest or two. Unlike many other games, quests in Trove are only indicated when you are near the objective that needs to be completed. When you are near a quest you will see a tooltip in the upper-right corner indicating what the quest's objective is. Quests are found in both Lairs and Dungeons. Quests have different point values indicated by a number followed by a star. The stars you collect fill up your star bar on the right hand side of the screen. When you fill the star bar, which can only occur once per day, you will be granted Cubits which is the standard currency for Trove. You can use Cubits to buy items from the store. Lairs are quick question areas where you can gain loot from a chest and face slightly more challenging enemies. Lairs also feature traps that you must navigate through to reach the final objective. A Lair's final objective can either be a "wave defense" or a kill quest. The type will be indicated on the information in the quest tooltip. Dungeons are effectively large Lairs. They feature multiple small objectives and one large objective. Currently the only objectives available in Dungeons are kill quests. The minor objectives don't update the Dungeon's completion status, only the large objective does. Once an adventure map has been fully completed, or is full a new adventure map of that difficulty will be created upon the next attempt to enter it. Happy adventuring! 'Crafting' To open your basic crafting menu press V'. You are only able to craft a few items initially, Origin portal potions, Health potions, Bombs, Shadow Arena Keys, & the default Mag Rider and the Crafting Bench. You can only place the Crafting Bench in your cornerstone or a clubworld. For more information regarding crafting go to the Advanced Crafting page. 'Claiming your Cornerstone ''' Your cornerstone acts as your home base while you are adventuring and in a Hub. In order to build in your cornerstone you must first claim it. To claim a cornerstone find one of the dark gray pads with signposts next to them. If the signpost has a question mark that means that cornerstone plot is unclaimed. To claim it press the '''E key. Once you have claimed the cornerstone you may build on it. Cornerstones are protected and only you can add to or remove from it. 'Entering your Homeworld (not working)' Your homeworld doesn't exist initially you must create it using the below steps. #To enter your homeworld you must have first claimed a cornerstone. #Once you have claimed your cornerstone you must craft the Crafting Bench. #To create the Crafting Bench press V''' to open up the basic crafting menu. #Once in the basic crafting menu you will find the '''Crafting Bench, create it. #Place the newly created Crafting Bench on your cornerstone. #From the Crafting Bench craft a Formicite Crafting Bench. #Place your Formicite Crafting Bench on your cornerstone. #From the Formicite Crafting Bench craft a Homeworld Portal. #Once you have crafted the Homeworld Portal place it on your cornerstone. #Press E''' while hovering over the Homeworld Portal to enter your Homeworld. Once you have entered your homeworld for the first time you can return to it from the world list. '''Settings needs expanding 'Showing the menu' You can press escape to access the pop-up menu. From there you may exit the game, return to the world list (aka the "lobby"), enter the store, view the quick hotkey reference, or change the game's full-screen state. Social Features 'Friends List' To access your friends list you can press the O''' key. In the friends list you can select another player and join them, enter their homeworld, remove them from being a friend or send them a whisper(a direct message). '''Chat Enter chat by using the enter key. You can also whisper (direct message) other players by typing /w, /whisper, /t or /tell followed by the players name. Once you have begun a whisper you must press space after the player's name to begin your message. Press enter when you are ready to send the message. You may quickly reply to the last whisper you received using /r. You may also join, or create, a chat channel using /join followed by the channel name. The channel will be assigned a number and you can press /''' followed by the number, a space, and your message to send a message in that channel. eg. /2 Hello how are you? You are in one chat channel at all times Global chat, which is accessible through '''/1. Just like any other chat channel you would use /1 followed by a space and your message to send a message there. There is also World chat which is accessible while you are in a World using /world 'followed by a space and your message. World chat is confined to whatever world you are in while Global chat spans all worlds and the lobby. 'Economy You can trade items with other players at a Trading Post, which can be found in a Hub and resembles a mailbox with four openings. After opening the trading list locate the other player's name from the list and press the Trade button. This will change the UI to allow you to place the items you want to trade into a designated area. You can either right click the items in your inventory or individually drag and drop them onto the marked area. The other player may do the same. There is also a community chest found in the Hub and it looks like a brown chest covered in treasures. When you interact with it a menu listing freely available items is shown, to take one right click it and it will be placed in your inventory. You may also drag the items into your inventory. Additionally you can contribute items to the community chest by right clicking an item in, or dragging an item from, your inventory. Clubs A club is a community or a group of people. * Inviting - You may invite people to your club by pressing the key assigned to clubs, and pressing the arrow beside the club of your choosing and clicking invite. * Club menu '''- You may find the club menu by pressing the button assigned to clubs. You will be met with your current clubs, a message of the day, the club world button and an arrow. If you are the required rank you may edit the message of the day by clicking the pencil icon. The club world button will take you to the club world of the club that is next to the button. The arrow takes you to a list of members in the club and their ranks, and if you are the required rank you may also promote, demote and kick other players. * '''Multiple clubs - You may be in up to 5 clubs at once, and you can view your current clubs by pressing the key assigned to clubs. * Ranks - You may promote and demote people of your choosing if you are the required rank. As a leader, you may rank people up to leader, but you may still rank them down. Ranks: Leader, Officer, Architect, Member. * Club world '''- You may visit your club world by pressing the key assigned to Your Worlds and double-clicking the world of your choosing, your club word will be titled 's club world, alternatively you can press the button assigned to clubs and press the club world button next to the club of your choosing, * '''Promoting/Demoting/Kicking - By pressing the key assigned to clubs, pressing the arrow beside the club of your choosing you will be met with a list of members and their ranks. The arrows and red x by the rank is used to promote, demote and kick. The arrow up promotes, the arrow down demotes and the red x kicks. * 'Club chat '- After pressing the button assigned to clubs, you will be met with a list of clubs. You may drag them to change the order, and to type in club chat you must type /c1 for the first club, /c2 for the second, /c3 for the third, /c4 for the fourth, and c5 for the fifth. Advanced topics *Advanced Combat *Advanced Crafting Category:Guide Category:Gameplay